


#TheNakedChallenge

by andthwip



Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Tiktok [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Surprise Sex, TikTok, Video & Computer Games, the naked challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: A video pops up on his feed that Bucky’s retweeted called “the naked challenge”. He watches it slightly intrigued. It’s a compilation of people in TikTok surprising their partners naked, which in reality should have been self explanatory. Peter reckons Bucky is definitely going to try that with Steve; the thought alone is enough to make him blush crimson.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: The Trials and Tribulations of Tiktok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873645
Kudos: 91





	#TheNakedChallenge

**Author's Note:**

> TikTok inspired spiderio filth

Peter huffs, scrolling through his twitter feed. He’s bored and Quentin’s busy in the living room playing video games with Tony and Rhodey. He can hear Quentin laughing into the microphone, flinging insults at Tony’s surprisingly bad aim. 

He feels a little jealous that he’s not holding Quentin’s attention like Tony and Rhodey are. Peter makes a frustrated noise, scrolling some more and liking one of Ned’s tweets about finishing an assignment. 

A video pops up on his feed that Bucky’s retweeted called “the naked challenge”. He watches it slightly intrigued. It’s a compilation of people in TikTok surprising their partners naked, which in reality should have been self explanatory. Peter reckons Bucky is definitely going to try that with Steve; the thought alone is enough to make him blush crimson.

After watching it, an idea sparks in Peter’s brain, and he giggles and rolls over to Quentin’s bedside table to rummage around in the top drawer for their bottle of lube. He finds it with a small ‘ah ha!’, and begins to shimmey his jeans and boxers down his thighs. 

A shiver runs down Peter’s spine as he squirts some of the lube onto his fingers, warming it for a few moments before flopping onto his back, against the pillows. He spreads his legs, dipping his finger down to circle over his hole before pressing a gentle finger inside. He groans at the feeling, working himself for a few moments before adding another. 

Peter moans, pushing his face to the side and into the pillows as he begins to scissor himself open, careful to not make too much noise in case he alerts Quentin to what he’s doing. The thought of surprising him is too good to fuck up.

A thrill tingles through him, accompanied with a hot lick of arousal. 

“Oh, fuck,” Peter whispers, screwing his eyes shut as he tries to angle his fingers to nudge his prostate. 

He can’t get it from this angle – he knows he can’t– but it doesn’t stop him trying his best. Peter’s cock throbs and he realises just how hard he is; and he’s barely touched himself. 

Peter removes his fingers to add more lube. He applies a bit more to himself before adding a third finger. He gasps at the stretch. It burns a little but he wants to be as loose as he can be for Quentin, so he can easily slip inside of him. 

The thought makes Peter whine high in the back of his throat as he rocks steadily down onto his fingers and it’s delicious. 

Peter’s legs are trembling, the pressure coiling tighter in his abdomen.

After another few moments, Peter’s getting too close, so he stops, quickly wiping his hands onto the bed sheets and pumping his cock once, twice, three times with his clean hand. Peter has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning; it’s too much.

Peter forces himself to get off of the bed and peel his shirt off, dumping it on the floor. He feels a little self conscious as he walks through into the living room, he can hear Quentin talking excitedly to his friends, gaming chair to the door. 

“Quentin?” Peter says breathily, palming his cock. 

“Yeah babe?” he says back, not turning around or noticing anything different.

“Quentin…?” Peter says again, with a little more urgency. 

“What’s wrong?” Quentin asks, eyes still glued to the game. “Tony! Top left: zombie!”

Peter sighs, slinking around the chair and into Quentin’s line of sight. His eyes go wide as he sputters, pushing his headset down to around his neck. 

“Hey,” Peter whispers and Quentin’s eyes bulge at him, his mouth agape. 

Quentin pulls his microphone to his mouth. “Guys – Guys I gotta go. Tony – I don’t, no – I gotta – Bye!”

He leans forward to turn off the console and pulls Peter by the waist to straddle his lap, and into a bruising kiss. 

“What’s all this then?” Quentin asks, pulling away to mouth at Peter’s jaw, his stubble burning as Peter arches into his touch.

“I saw – I saw a video – a - a TikTok...” Peter moans. 

“Mmm,” Quentin hums.

Peter runs his hands down to the waistband of Quentin’s sweats; he’s already half hard against them. Peter groans, hand dipping inside to stroke him to full hardness.

Peter leans into Quentin’s ear, nipping his jaw before whispering, “I’m already prepped.”

“Oh, you’re a dirty boy, huh?” Quentin teases, his hands roaming downward to knead his ass before sinking a finger down to his hole, slipping inside dry.

“Quents…” Peter gasps, resting his head on Quentin’s shoulder. 

His rhythm on Quentin’s cock stutters and Quentin laughs. It’s a little breathless and it makes Peter’s cock jump against Quentin’s shirt. 

Quentin removes his hands from Peter’s ass to bat his hands away from his cock and pushes his sweats down his thighs. He grabs his cock and Peter positions himself before sinking down.

They both moan, catching their lips together as Peter gets himself comfortable. 

“Can you move yet, baby?” Quentin murmurs, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “You feel so good.”

Peter nods, panting as he begins to rock down. Quentin moans again, moving his hands to Peter’s hips to help guide him. 

“Fuck, Quents…” Peter groans. “That feels good.” 

“You like it when I control how you move?” Quentin whispers, biting Peter’s earlobe between his teeth. “Dirty boy.”

“Mhm,” Peter agrees, too lost in the sensations to really hear his boyfriend. “M’not gonna last long, Quents.”

Quentin snaps his hips up into Peter and reaches down to tug at Peter’s leaking cock. Peter mewls, head falling forward to rest on Quentin’s still clothed shoulder. 

“No one said you had to, baby boy,” his boyfriend murmurs, fucking up and into Peter while jerking his leaking cock. “M’not gonna last either. Fuck.”

Quentin thumbs over the head of Peter’s cock, smearing the precum down his shaft. Peter balls his hands in Quentin’s shirt, gritting his teeth and trying to keep his rhythm going. 

Peter grinds down at an angle that catches his cock on the soft material of the shirt Quentin’s wearing. He moans and moves a hand to grip the base of his cock. It’s too much. 

The only noise in the room is the soft hum of Quentin’s console and their huffed pants, chair creaking under their weight. 

Quentin growls and pulls on Peter’s hair, hips stuttering as he cums. 

He reaches down to jerk Peter’s cock, still trying to fuck up into Peter, until he’s shivering with over sensativity. 

Peter mewls, his entire body convulsing as he cums between them, staining Quentin’s shirt white.

“That - that was so good,” Peter giggles, breathless after a few moments. 

“Fuck baby boy, what a surprise,” Quentin laughs, peppering kisses onto the side of Peter’s face. “We better get cleaned up.”

“No,” Peter protests, shoving his fingers through his damp fringe. “Sleep.”

Quentin rolls his eyes, it’s playful, but he’s gone soft inside Peter and it’s quickly becoming very uncomfortable. 

“We’re sticky!” Quentin laughs again, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and shuffling them to the edge of the chair. “It’s shower time and then naps, promise.”

Quentin kicks his sweats all the way off before standing up and Peter wraps his legs around his waist, burrowing into Quentin’s neck. 

Peter cringes when Quentin slips his dick out of him and walks them to the bathroom. The older boy sets him down on the countertop and turns on the shower, getting warm enough for them. 

“I think I want to try TikTok,” Quentin says casually, flicking water at Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anonymous beta and I think it was Mika and Bork that encouraged me to write this!
> 
> Join our MCU Thirst Server!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdbGjn


End file.
